Du er forresten min svigerfar
by The140Percent
Summary: Det er sådan set svært nok i sig selv at være kærester med sin tidligere lærer og rektor, så Summer har munden fuld, men at skulle forklare den mand hun altid har betragtet som sin far lige netop hvor tætte hende og Severus er blevet er ikke lige hvad nogen af dem går og drømmer om, for Lucius plejer ikke at være den mest diplomatiske mand i privaten.


"Er det ikke på tide vi snakker med ham om det," kommer det fra hende som de står i køkkenet. Det er efterhånden ikke en nyhed at de er sammen igen, i hvert fald ikke for dem selv. Ind til videre har deres forhold været en hemmelighed, men det kan snart ses at hun i hvert fald ikke er ubekendt med omgang med mænd.

"Jo."

Hun kan fornemme at Severus heller ikke er begejstret for situationen, og det undrer hende ikke. At tage den snak med Lucius, om at de to er sammen, det kan kun blive sært. Godt nok er der blevet lagt mærke til at hun sjældent sover hjemme, men det kan undskyldes med hendes mors tomme lejlighed. Ingen ville vide at det var en løgn, og der er ikke nogen der undrer sig over hendes behov for at isolere sig.

"Det kan snart ses, ved du."

Inden for de sidste par uger er hun begyndt at gå i løsere bluser for at der ikke er nogen der bemærker at hun er blevet en smule rundere – sjovt nok er Draco den eneste der har kommenteret på at hendes bryster er blevet større. Nu er der bare ikke rigtig nogen vej uden om. Det var ikke ligefrem planlagt, et ubeskyttet øjeblik inden de havde deres pause.

Selv bemærkede hun det kun da Severus gjorde hende opmærksom på at hun ikke havde haft sin menstruation længe, og det var ikke svært at brygge en eliksir der kunne afgøre om hun var gravid eller ej. Nu, i hans køkken er de begge to afklarede med at skulle være forældre, hvilket de egentlig var allerede inden de kendte resultatet. At barnet så skal opkaldes efter den mand de begge to gruer for at snakke med er måske lidt komisk, men er der nogen hun gerne vil er det at de får Lucius' ord for at deres forhold er i orden. Det er sikkert skørt, men hun frygter lidt hans reaktion. Det er ikke en hvilken som helst fyr hun har fundet sig, ikke en på sin egen alder, og så en der altid har været tæt på familien, men der har ikke været nogen tvivl hos hende. Det har altid været ham, og til foråret er de flere end bare de to, hvilket der kun er godt og vel et halvt år til.

"Hmm, vi kan lige så godt få det overstået," siger han, og ligger køkkenkniven fra sig. Han forkæler hende når han laver mad, det føler hun i hvert fald, men hver eneste gang hun prøver at blande sig forklarer han sig med at han er vant til at være alene om den slags og foretrækker det sådan, men hun er sikker på det lige så meget handler om den ene gang hun brændte bacon på i et forsøg på at lave morgenmad til ham, og hun klager ikke. Det der med at lave mad har aldrig været hendes største talent.

"Nu? Det ville sikkert være et godt tidspunkt. De plejer at spise frokost om en lille times tid, så hvis det går helt galt er det let at stikke af med en undskyldning om ikke at ville forstyrre yderligere."

"Det var lidt det jeg tænkte.. Er du sikker på at jeg ikke selv skal gøre det her? Du behøver ikke tage med."

Hun smiler af ham, men synes det ligger lige meget hos dem begge. At han vil tage snakken selv er friskt, men over beskyttende, og Lucius vil helt sikkert forsøge at holde hovedet koldt hvis hun selv er i rummet.

"Så hellere tage snakken selv."

Det ved hun udmærket godt at hun ikke får lov til, men det er lige hvad der skal til for at få Severus til at vende sig om mod hende med en utilfreds rynke mellem brynene der forsvinder da han ser hendes smørrede smil.

"Dig ville han ikke blive vred på. Skuffet måske, når prinsessen sådan har fundet sig en ond gammel troldmand i stedet for prinsen på den hvide hest."

Hun kan ikke lade være med at smile af eventyrmetaforerne, for noget Severus ved er at hun har læst sin del muggler-litteratur, det eneste sted hvor det er troldmænd og hekse der er de onde, og noget hun skulle vænne sig til under sin læsning. At han stiller det sådan op gør situationen en lille smule komisk.

"Så længe det bliver mellem dig og mig hvad prinsessen læser.. Men der er ikke meget ondt over dig."

"Så det er der ikke? Hmm, hvor mange chokoladefrøer vil du vædde på det?"

Hun smiler af ham, og det er det der ser ud til at provokere ham til at stille sig helt tæt op af hende med et blik der ikke bare forvirrer hende, men også får hende til at smile.

"Nu er du ikke fair. Lad være med at snakke om chokolade," siger hun, og det er tydeligt at han er i gang med at undertrykke et smil, i hvert fald når hun kender ham som hun gør. Et lille træk i mundvigen siger hende efterhånden rigeligt.

"Kom så. Vi ender med faktisk at forstyrre," siger han og tager sit forklæde af, en fjollet gave hun gav ham i sommers ment som en spøg, han har bare taget det længere ud end hun havde regnet med. Hun har virkelig ikke lyst til den snak, men der er bare ingen vej udenom, og da han nu uden forklæde på tager hendes hånd, så er den ikke rigtig længere.

"Jeg havde aldrig troet at jeg skulle præsentere dig som min første officielle kæreste, og så har du allerede på vej til at skaffe dem et barnebarn."

Hun hører et fnys fra ham, men ved jo egentlig godt at han har gennemskuet at hun prøver at trække tiden lidt ud.

"Summer, jeg gør gerne det her alene hvis du er utryg."

Hun ryster på hovedet af ham. Hvis det skal ske vil hun gerne være der.

"Nej, jeg vil med."

Han nikker af hende, og siden de begge to er anstændigt påklædt tager det kun et svirp med hans stav inden de står udenfor Malfoy-palæet, og Summer kan mærke hvordan hendes puls løber af sted med hende. Som om Severus forstår hendes tanker tager han hendes hånd op og kysser den, ser hende i øjnene, og allerede der er hun en smule roligere, lige til han banker på og hun kan høre en af Lucius' vrede hunde gø i entreen, og i sit stille sind håber hun at ejeren vil reagere bedre, men når ikke rigtig at tænke tanken færdig inden Lucius står i døren, og det splitsekund det tager ham at undre sig over hvorfor de to dukker op sammen er allerede nok til at hendes puls igen stiger til ugenkendelige højder.

"Summer, Severus. Hvad laver i her," spørger Lucius, og åbner døren mere op så de kan komme ind, og siden ingen af dem skal af med overtøj er det let at følge med Lucius ind i stuen. Hun ved ikke rigtig hvad hun skal sige, og ser på Severus med en mine der burde sige nok. Det her er uden for hvad hun kan få til at lyde fornuftigt.

"Jeg har en indrømmelse overfor dig Lucius," starter han, og allerede der kan hun se at Lucius' interesse ikke bare er fanget, han ser mere nysgerrig ud end han gjorde den ene gang Draco havde Pansy forbi en weekend hjemme.  
"Det lyder ikke helt rart. Fejler den unge dame noget?"

Det er svært for hende at undertrykke et smil, og hun sætter sig ned i sofaen, noget de to mænd ikke er sene til at gøre efter, dog med Severus i lænestolen som det er mest passende. Hun fejler jo faktisk en lille smule, men det var ikke det de ville fortælle Lucius, endnu.

"Hun er rask, og det er jeg også. Det går sådan set rigtig godt."

"Jaså."

Lucius' udtryk er svært at læse, og hun undrer sig over om han er på sporet siden de er her ikke bare samtidig, men begge uden overtøj. Hendes blik finder Severus igen, og hun overvejer om hun selv skal tage ordet for at det ikke bare bliver en samtale mellem de to mænd.

"Jeg har fået mig en kæreste."

Overraskelsen er klar i Lucius' ansigt, og hans blik vender sig ret hurtigt mod Severus. Det er til at se han ikke ligefrem er tilfreds med situationen, for en lille åre ved hans øje ser ud til at arbejde på højtryk.

"Og det er det _I_ er her for at fortælle?"

Severus nikker, og nu kikker de begge to over på hende, hver med deres form for et kærligt blik. Severus' er lettest at læse, han har et beskyttende udtryk i hele sit kropssprog, og hun kan fornemme at han sidder på spring.

"Summer, vil du have noget imod hvis jeg snakker med min ven om det her under fire øjne," kommer det fra Lucius, og hun ryster på hovedet af ham.

"Far, det her er ikke bare noget pjat. Har det slet ikke undret dig at jeg ikke ligesom Draco haft gang i en hel masse? Det kunne jeg godt. Du ved selv hvor mange der har vist interesse. Det er Severus jeg elsker. Det har jeg gjort længe."

De er alle sammen af manipulerende karakter, og han ved lige så vel som hende at hun kalder ham far når hun vil opnå noget, og denne gang er det ikke ligefrem noget økonomisk hun fisker efter, bare hans accept, og svage nik siger hende at hendes ord trænger ind.

"Summer, jeg må virkelig insistere. Jeg vil gerne snakke med Severus under fire øjne."

"Det er i orden. Det kan være du kan finde noget på dit værelse du vil have med tilbage."

Når det nu er Severus det kommer fra finder hun sig i at blive sendt ud, men det føles som at lade de voksne snakke, en kategori hun ellers plejer at være i, men siden de er enige om det er der ikke så meget andet at gøre end at samle sin stolthed op fra gulvet og rejse sig fra sofaen.

"I har bare at tale pænt til hinanden. Begge to."

Med de ord er hun hurtigt ude af stuen, og lukker døren efter sig. Det er ikke let at lade de to snakke alene, og hun læner sig meget stille og roligt op af døren for at smug-lytte.

"Hun er kun et barn Severus. 17 år ikke mere, og helt skudt i dig. Hvad er meningen?" Det er til at høre at han undertrykker en hvis vrede, og det undrer hende ikke. Til forskel fra Severus har han et stort temperament, men et han har lært at kontrollere.

"Hvis jeg vidste hvorfor det lige var mig. Hun er en ung kvinde, har været myndig et lille år nu. Hun er din lille pige, det forstår jeg godt, men stor nok til at træffe sine egne valg. Det har hun gjort. Den pige er en velsignelse."

Hun bider sig en smule i underlæben af Severus' ord. Det er sjældent han kommer med komplimenter, men det gør hende ikke noget. Hun ved at han holder af hende, bare i den måde han kan se på hende.

"Da du var sytten var du forgabt i en mudderblod! Her, tyve år senere og du har endelig fundet en der er passende. Hvis hun da ikke lige var din vens plejedatter. Hvad vil folk ikke sige? Nej, jeg vil ikke vide det. For guds skyld, det her er sket efter hun blev myndig ikke?"

Det er ikke til at høre Severus' svar, men det at der ikke er hævede stemmer er et godt tegn. Det er måske meget fint hun ikke reagerede på sin forelskelse før hun var myndig.

"Jeg vil ikke vide hvor længe det er stået på. I har i det mindste været diskrete. Tænk på hvad folk måtte tænke. Du var hendes rektor!"

Hun har lyst til at blande sig, men det vil ikke være fornuftigt, når det bare vil afsløre at hun lytter ved dørene, og et klir fra køkkenet siger hende at hun ikke er den eneste der lytter til samtalen. Der er stille derude fra, men det må være Narcissa der har opsnappet den meget interessante samtale, og havde hun ikke selv været så optaget af sin gode lytteplads her ved frontdøren til stuen var hun gået ud til hende.

"Hvad skal jeg gøre ved det? Jeg ønsker at være sammen med hende. Jeg elsker Summer. Vi tager den her samtale fordi vi begge to ønsker at andre ved det er seriøst. Hun vil virkelig gerne have at du velsigner forholdet, Lucius, dig og Narcissa er dem hun betragter som sine forældre. Jeg er måske ikke det parti du selv ville have valgt for hende, men vi lever i en moderne tid. Jeg kan huske dine ord inden du blev gift, glem ikke det. Hvis du havde haft chancen.."

"Det snakker vi ikke om," afbryder hendes plejefar med. "Jeg kan se din pointe, og jeg har sjældent set hende så glad som hun har været siden omkring jul. Det er kun fordi du gør hende glad. Du har bare at passe på hende. Men.. Må jeg stille et spørgsmål?"

"Det er du vidst i din fulde ret til."

"Hvorfor hende?"

"Du kender hende. Hun er kærlig, intelligent, og langt mere moden end hvad man forventer. Der er noget der spiller mellem os, og jeg kan ikke sætte ord på det, men jeg er lykkelig med hende, og så vidt jeg kan se og høre på hende er det gengældt."

"Jeg holder øje med dig. Et ord om at det ikke går godt.."

"Du ved jeg aldrig ville gøre hende noget."

Hun kan høre en stol trække sig ud og rykker sig et godt stykke fra døren, så det ser ud som om hun er kommet fra trappen da Severus kommer ud af stuen, og hun smiler stort til ham, selv om Lucius står og skumler bag ham.

"Du fandt ikke noget du gik og manglede."

"Hmm, nu gjorde jeg. Er i.. Nået frem til noget?"

Det lyder som om de har forhandlet hvorvidt hendes forhold er i orden, og det har de på sin vis også, selv om hun gerne ville være medvirkende til de forhandlinger.

"Jeg er ikke meget for det, men i to har min velsignelse. Ved Merlins skæg, af alle ting der kunne ske. Men i ser begge to glade ud. Severus ser gladere ud end han har gjort siden før du blev født, og du," siger Lucius og stopper op, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile. Ingen her i huset er særlig vant til de store kærlige ord og det passer hende fint.

"Og jeg kunne ikke have det bedre."

Hendes smil er stort, og da Severus stiller sig ved hendes side og hans hånd finder hendes kunne hun ikke have det bedre.  
"Lad mig ikke fortryde at jeg har sagt god for det her."

Lucius ord er vendt mod Severus, og hun kan sådan set godt forstå ham. Hun er Lucius' lille pige, og det må være mystisk at se hende med hendes gamle rektor, underviser og ven af familien.

"Der er ikke nogen der kommer til at krumme et hår på hendes hoved så længe jeg kan gribe om min stav."

"Hvis du siger det. Bliver i til frokost?"

De ryster begge simultant på hovedet. Det bliver for akavet. Da det er nævnt træder Narcissa ud af køkkenet, og Summer ved hun har lyttet med, men det ved Severus ikke, og hans ansigt falder igen i knapt så rolige folder.

"Narcissa."

"Severus, Summer."

Da hun ikke siger noget til de holder i hånd lader hun den ligge der, for det her er allerede sært nok uden af forklare det videre.  
"Ikke for at gøre det hele mere akavet end det er, men må jeg låne Summer til en lille snak kvinder imellem."

Begge mænd ser ud til at finde Narcissas ord mere eller mindre akavede, og Severus slipper hendes hånd igen. Det undrer hende hvad hun vil snakke om, da hun efterhånden selv synes hun ved hvad der er værd at vide om samkvem mand og kvinde imellem. Den snak har hun også haft, men da de to ikke ser ud til at sige meget mere følger hun med Narcissa ud i køkkenet hvor det kun er de to og husalferne da døren bliver lukket.

"Det kan godt være min mand ikke kan se det lige nu, men jeg kan godt se hvor glade i gør hinanden. Jeg kan også se i har lidt af en udfordring i vente. Det ligner ikke dig med en uformelig sag som den bluse der."

Summer hæver brynene i overraskelse over sådan at være blevet set igennem så let, og nikker så da det er tydeligt at Narcissa er begejstret for hendes tilstand.

"Jeg ville ønske at han havde puttet en ring på din finger inden, men nu ville det bare virke som om I prøver at skjule din tilstand."

"Du må ikke sige noget til Lucius endnu. Det vil jeg gerne have lov til."

"Nej, jeg siger ikke noget til nogen, men jeg er simpelthen nødt til at tage dig med ud og shoppe. Du kan virkelig ikke gå rundt i noget så formløst, og så tydeligt kan det heller ikke ses. Det er lige nu det er sjovt, og du buler ud de bedste steder."

Det er nu ved at være tydeligt at Narcissa er mere end begejstret for tanken om at blive bedstemor, og hvis der er noget hun selv trænger til lige nu er det faktisk bluser der er flatterende for hendes nye facon der kun bliver mere og mere rund, og så noget nyt undertøj. Der er efterhånden ikke en eneste bh der passer hende.

"Det lyder ikke ligefrem opmuntrende."

"Sådan er det. Jeg ved godt at du ikke regnede med at snakke om det her, men at I overhovedet har indrømmet at I er i et forhold er stort i sig selv, og ham surmulen jeg er gift med kan kun tackle så og så meget, men det ved du jo godt, og jeg er sikker på at I begge to allerede har haft næsen i bøgerne når det kommer til graviditet og børn, har jeg ikke ret?"

Summer kan kun nikke af hendes ord, for hun har helt ret. Allerede nu har de via magi også fået fastsat kønnet på deres kommende barn. Selv om det måske er tidligt, så virker det oplagt.

"Jo, det har vi. Men jeg er sikker på jeg gerne må komme til dig med spørgsmål og efter råd. Vi vil kalde ham Lucius."

Den blonde kvinde ser overrasket ud et øjeblik og smiler så.

"Det tror jeg at min Lucius vil sætte mere pris på end hvad han selv vil sige når det når så langt. Nå, jeg vil ikke holde på dig længere. Der er sikkert en der ikke kan vente med at have dig for sig selv," siger Narcissa lige så meget forstyrret af at husalferne er ved at få dækket spisebordet til to, nu når deres frokost er på bordet, og hun trænger helt ærligt også selv til at kunne være alene med Severus. Hun giver sin plejemor et kram, og ville lidt ønske Draco også var hjemme, men han er sjældent til at fange en lørdag formiddag, og ligger sikkert i en eller anden piges seng efter en lang fest aftenen før.

"Jeg gætter på at det er underforstået at det ikke er i Helenas lejlighed jeg bruger min tid."

"Det havde jeg regnet ud da jeg lyttede ved døren. Jeg er glad på jeres vegne Summer. I komplimenterer hinanden godt."

Narcissas smil virker så reelt, men samtalen har nået en naturlig ende, og samme kvinde skubber døren op, til et syn af to mænd der ser ud til slet ikke at vide hvor de skal gøre af sig selv. Lucius står og piller ved sit skjorteærme, og det ser ud til at Severus har fundet ny interesse i et maleri der har hængt over trappen lige så længe hun selv kan huske.

"Så tror jeg vi er dem der er gået. God lørdagsfrokost."

"I må.. Hygge jer," kommer det fra Lucius, der stadig lyder som om han ikke har varmet op til tanken, men det at han ikke reagerede voldsommere er mere end hvad hun turde håbe på og hun vil ikke presse citronen yderligere.

"I lige måde. Det var godt at se jer."

"Døren står altid åben. Det ved du godt."

Det føles som om det er Severus der er skurken i samtalen, men det er vidst sådan det må være lige nu, for Lucius kan nærmest ikke se på ham, da han lægger armen om Summers talje og følger med hende ud i entreen, hvor den blonde mand følger med for at lukke dem ud. Hendes blik finder Lucius' men manden er umulig at tyde lige nu. Han har vel også nok der kører rundt i hovedet, og hun vrister sig ud af Severus' greb omkring hende for at give Lucius et kram.

"Hey gamle. Lad være med at se så trist ud, det giver dig rynker før tid. Jeg har det godt."

Det føles som om han bløder en smule op, og hun bliver da også krammet igen, men det kræver sit at hende at tænke at han kun opfører sig som han gør fordi han ønsker hende det bedste.

"Det ved jeg godt. Giv mig lidt tid."

Et nik mellem de to mænd afslutter den middag de har haft og Summers mave rumler, hvilket er tegn nok for Severus til at følge hende ud mens Lucius holder døren åben.

"Vi ses."

"Det gør vi," siger Severus mens Summer vinker til sin reservefar, og derefter mærker hun suset da de transferrer, og står hjemme i hans entre igen.

"Det gik ret smertefrit," siger Severus, og hun nikker af ham.

"Narcissa har luret hvorfor vi ikke rigtig kan være hemmelige omkring det vi har sammen længere."

"Det undrer mig ikke. Den kvinde har altid været skarp. "

Hun nikker, og inden hun når at tænke så meget har han begge arme omkring hendes talje og hun smiler af ham. De sidste par uger har de haft hinanden for sig selv, så en halv time i andres samvær har været mere end rigeligt.

"Opfør dig ordentligt."

"Mmh, er det ikke det jeg gør," siger han, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile af ham. Hvis der er noget han forstår sig på er det hende. Det kan godt være han er ekspert i eliksirer, fantastisk til at lave mad, og ved lige præcis hvilken bog hun gerne vil have liggende på natbordet, men det er hans evne til at vide hvornår hun vil hives lidt i håret og hvornår hun hellere bare vil nusses der undrer hende mest.

"Jo, selvfølgelig, en engel som dig."

"Du stod og lyttede, gjorde du ikke?"

"Nej, hvorfor det."

"Fordi jeg kender dig. Nysgerrig over evne, det eneste der har givet dig problemer hele din skolegang. Trangen til at vide alt hvad alle siger. Det er sødt. Men nogle gange vil jeg gerne have lov til at passe på dig."

"Det skal du så få lov til. Jeg tror aldrig du nåede meget længere med vores egen frokost."

Han griner af hende, og hun bliver kysset på panden inden han giver slip på hende og går mod køkkenet, og det lyder som om han endnu en gang mumler noget hvor ordet prinsesse indgår, men hun kan ikke helt placere det.


End file.
